


Darkest, Basest Thoughts.

by arsenicisnaturaltoo



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicisnaturaltoo/pseuds/arsenicisnaturaltoo
Summary: Literally just PWP for Celebrimbor and Talion. After Talion gives up the ring to Shelob in exchange for Celebrimbor, certain things he repressed surface.Just sex basically- enjoy!





	Darkest, Basest Thoughts.

It’s a strange thing to share another’s mind. Unheard of. The deepest, basest thoughts that are bound in cold chains and locked away to never see the light of day still exist, and are only seen if someone gets in there to liberate them. Celebrimbor lived inside his mind, his presence heavy and tangible, and try as he may, Talion could never keep the door shut to that dungeonous part of himself.

“Talion”

Talion stopped his relentless stride, sonorous in the cave they were passing through, days and nights he has walked. Minas Ithil was far from Shelob’s cave. Celebrimbor had not spoken for several of them, so he had not noticed the passing of time.

“What, Celebrimbor?”

“Talion, you gave up my ring of power… in exchange for what?”

Silence in response. The silence of a man sure of his decision but unwilling to discuss the reasoning. Maybe if he didn't acknowledge the subject, the wraith will drop it. 

Celebrimbor appeared in front of him, back turned. Talion figured he knew, of course he knew, but would force him to say it anyway. Perhaps for the pleasure in his embarrassment.

“I could not see you suffer”

“Suffer” The wraith spat. ”I suffer ceaselessly. You doomed our cause because you couldn’t see me suffer” His voice was bitter with sardonicism.

More silence.

"There you stand, having undone all my work. Everything I've bled for." the elf goaded. 

“I will NOT lose you as well!” Talion burst out. “I will not, I cannot” He coloured immediately, but squared his shoulders, determined not to shrink from this truth. Ready to disregard the mocking this would inevitably incur.

And Celebrimbor disappeared, just to show him that he could, just to reinforce his autonomy and that he will never do what Talion wants just because he wants it. Talion sighed, but it was cut off with a gasp as strong yet transparent arms enclosed his chest from behind.

Mercurial to the last, anger simmering away but eclipsed by a sudden rush of carnality, Celebrimbor brought his mouth to the man’s ear.

“You will not lose me” he whispered confidingly, “I am part of you”. And he pressed a kiss just beneath Talion’s ear.

The world went a bit white, his knees almost faltered. What would a wraith want with the pleasure of a man? He hadn’t allowed himself to hope, locked those thoughts away and buried the container. Yet clearly the elf had excavated them, seen what he dreamed in the middle of a dark night, what he wouldn’t let himself think.

“Yes” Celebrimbor said through the soft lines of kisses he laid up and down his neck, behind his ear.

“Yes, what?” Talion’s voice shook only slightly.

“Yes, I saw. I thought, it was merely a fleeting fancy. But you gave up my ring, one of the most powerful possessions in Middle Earth, just for me. Just to keep me, in my damaged form. So…” He traced his fine, straight nose along the back of Talion’s neck “clearly, I am wrong”.

Talion’s head spun, shock and delight and insecurity and doubt creating a hurricane through him. As a man who paid no heed whatsoever to his appearance, insecurity was almost foreign to him. But standing in front of the wraith of one of the most beautiful elves to walk Middle Earth, he keenly felt every flaw of his marred, abused body. He had so little to offer him, nothing to tempt him, negligible to sacrifice at the altar of such a being. 

“Hush now” Celebrimbor admonished gently. He had moved around so he stood in front of the man, reading the unease on his face, interpreting it correctly. The wraith laid one hand along the man’s face, grasping around his neck, forcing his face upwards. Talion allowed it, so subservient, so unlike himself, his head wrapped up in his emotion, the full force of it shining through his eyes. Such hope there, strangled by diffidence. It was completely irresistible.

Celebrimbor’s tenuous restraint snapped.

He crashed his lips upon Talion’s with bruising fervour. One hand tangled in Talion’s hair, the other stayed on his face, an assault of passion.

Talion’s shock paralysed him for only a split second, then he was kissing him back. Forcing his mouth open so he could push his tongue in, grasping at the back of his armour and pinning the wraith to him with crushing force. Celebrimbor had no physical form, but if that were so how could he feel him as substantial as his own self? The elf warm, his armour hard and the mood incendiary.

Celebrimbor pushed him against the wall of the cave, dominance entwined in the very fabric of his being, but with a roughness that came from not a desire to wound, but a desire to love. To quench the lust. He kissed him again, sucking on his tongue so hard Talion moaned. Leaving bites of love around his neck, licking that enormous scar.

“Celebrimbor” Talion panted.

“Yes, Talion?”

“You owe me nothing, please don’t…. if you do not wish it…” Talion’s voice trailed off. The fear palpable behind the words, his self-deprecation convincing him the wraith simply felt he needed to repay a debt.

The elf drew back just a fraction, his lips mere centimetres from the man’s. He grabbed Talion’s hands and drew them above his head, held them there with one hand whilst the other cupped his face.

“Beloved” he whispered, Talion’s breath quickly leaving him, “I have wanted you for longer than you know”. He punctuated the end with another brutal kiss, allowing his hand to slide down Talion’s armour, to rest on his very, very hard length encased in rough cloth.

  
Talion’s knees finally gave way and he threw himself at the elf, subsumed by desire, stupid with lust. Celebrimbor caught him gracefully, swiftly untying his travelling cloak and laying it down so he could rest this most precious of possessions on top of it. Hesitantly, he began to unfasten and remove his lover’s armour, laying the pieces to the side irreverently. Talion simply stared at him, seemingly unable to help, his chest rising and falling so quickly, his face coloured. When only his shirt and breeches remain, he came to life again and hastily shucked his clothes.

There he lay, nude, trembling and dismayed at his appearance. Celebrimbor, however, paid no mind. So busy was he in drinking the sight before him. A body covered in scars sure, but so strong, so masculine, so inescapably combatant. Simply perfect.

“You are perfect” he said with such sincerity that Talion’s brow relaxed and he lay back. Skin thrumming, heart on fire, desire coursing through every molecule. 

Celebrimbor slowly removed his armour and clothing, denying Talion the contact he so desperately wanted and teasing him with each piece of newly-revealed skin. He knelt there, his elven form wasted and torn, but still strong and beautiful.

“I am not what I was” he began, cut off by Talion curtailing the apologies, not wanting to hear them, pulling him on top of himself and passionately kissing him. “Beautiful” Talion whispered in his ear.

Skin to skin, man to wraith, they rocked their naked bodies against each other, rubbing their leaking, hard cocks together and struggling to draw breath. Talion’s hand grasped the wraith’s hips hard, forcing him to move back and forth, stroking them both with his movements. The wraith moaned, it had been so, so long since anyone had touched him. And to be with such a man, who clearly wanted him so badly… He pushed his way downwards, out of Talion’s grasp. Pressed biting kisses down his torso, licking his nipple, hearing the stifled whine from above, moving further down still. The wraith stopped with his mouth hovering over Talion’s cock, which was so hard it must be hurting him. He carefully ran his tongue over the tip, revelling in the outright moan it elicited. God, it had been millennia since he’d done this last, how good it feels to have hard, wanting flesh under his tongue. He takes the entire length into his mouth, swallowing it until it reached the back of his throat, moving with the jerking of the man’s hips and his constant, loudening moans.

Talion’s hands tangled themselves in the wraith’s long hair, looking to ground himself as he is being taken apart. It is bliss, the world condensed into a single point- that mouth. He pants like he’s in the heat of battle, the feeling all-consuming and relentless. Celebrimbor does not stop, sucking up and down until Talion feels dangerously close to finishing and then this will be over.

“Stop”

The elf complies, kneeling between his lover’s spread legs, a smirk on his brow mixed with something much more amatory.

“Too close” Talion gasps needlessly. “Please, let me”.

He rolls over. Pulls Celebrimbor down onto the cloak and shakily, well aware he possesses no skill in this area but certainly much enthusiasm, takes his cock into his mouth. Celebrimbor sighs, ending in a hiss, as Talion licks around the slit. Trying to take it the whole way, nearly gagging at the length but with a soldier’s determination, pushing even further. Celebrimbor watches him for as long as he can, such a delicious sight, before his head falls back and he shamelessly groans for his boy. Pleasure in neon, a hot and wet mouth. A full shudder runs through the wraith’s body, his hands clenching at the cloak beneath him, his mouth outside of his control as he moans and gasps.

Talion eventually slows down, keeping him so close but not quite there, enjoying the tremors he causes. Trying to make it last, helping him along with his fist.

“No, beloved, I do not want it to end like this” Celebrimbor manages. With his enormous strength, he pulls Talion back up his body so they’re again lying chest to chest. He holds his boy close to him, kissing every part of him he can reach, feeling his racing heartbeat and his subtle tremblings of lust. The elf gently manoeuvres him so he is above him, his arms braced alongside Talion’s head, their eyes locked and heavy, sharing breath.

Pulling up just slightly, Celebrimbor brings his fingers to Talion’s mouth. The man sucks on them immediately, swirling them around with his tongue. Celebrimbor’s eyes close momentarily, how beautiful and talented his boy is. Slowly, he drags his slick fingers down his lover’s torso, passing over his cock and stopping at the entrance to his body.

“Yes?” Need to be sure.

Talion gazes up at him, heatedly and so in love he might burst. “Yes” he affirms.

The elf gently pushes in just one, in for thirty seconds, count them, and then out for the same. Talion writhes beneath him, lost in sensation and the heady wanting. Again, just one finger slips into him, deep, up to the knuckle. The tip rubs against his prostate and he loses the power of speech. The man can do nothing but squirm and wail, his pleasure too much for his body, more consuming than fire. He wordlessly begs for more.

The wraith adds another, so little resistance now, working his fingers in and out, stretching him open then plunging back in in a gentle but punishing rhythm. Enjoying the moans, relishing the sight of his lover’s cock lying so hard and so dark with blood against that pale skin. An idea occurs to him, something Talion would have surely never experienced before. Slowly, keeping his movements constant, he leans down and runs his tongue over where his fingers are buried.

Talion's heavy breathing stops altogether, completely stunned, so unexpected and then he practically screams. Grinding his hips into that mouth, his body moving of its own accord. Ecstasy such as he has never before felt. 

Celebrimbor can’t resist taking his shamefully neglected cock into his mouth again, keeping the movement of his fingers going, adding another as Talion wails the pleasure of it all. Keeping him there between his mouth and his fingers, feeling how hard his boy’s heart is working through the pulsing of his cock and revelling in how responsive he is.

Soon, he can wait no longer- he settles himself between the man’s legs again, slides his hand through the precome leaking wetly from his boy’s cock and rubs it along his own. He leans over Talion, pressing against his entrance. Wanting so badly to just take him but unwilling to hurt him this first time.

Talion hooks his legs around the elf’s slim waist, tired of the suspense, and just pulls him forwards.

Celebrimbor sinks in with no resistance, right the way to the base, and releases a guttural groan at how good it feels. How tight, how warm. He slowly lifts his hips until his cock is just stretching him open again and stays there, ignoring Talion’s desperate pleas for more, his attempts to pull him deeper. The elf wants his boy to know that this was going to happen, that he was going to give it to him. He snaps his hips down again, plunging back into that tight heat, and they both moan in unison. Over and over again, slamming his cock into the man’s body, pushing him up the cloak with each thrust. Covering his neck with bruising bites and whispers of his name.

Talion never knew sex could be like this. He was floating, entirely blissed out but aware of every possible detail. His skin so sensitised he could feel every minuscule contact, his lover breath hot on his neck and his cock just so perfect inside him. With every thrust, he hit his prostate and he just couldn’t hold back the gasps and moans, incoherent in his pleasure.

Celebrimbor’s rhythm was becoming erratic, his movements jarring, careering towards an orgasm he was losing the fight against.

Talion forced his eyes open so he could watch, watch his lover screw up his eyes and stop breathing. Feeling his cock get even harder inside him, watch the elf shudder his way through his climax, groaning through it. Talion wraps his arms around him, to hold him through the aftershocks, but the elf wrenches himself out of his grasp.

Oblivious to the whine of protest, Celebrimbor kneels back and plunges his boy’s cock into his mouth, at the same time pushing two fingers back into his body. Brushing his prostate, sucking the head, feeling the tremors as Talion gets closer and closer to orgasm. He sucks a bit harder, moves his fingers a bit faster, and Talion immediately convulses, his climax crashing over him, wave after wave. His body crushes Celebrimbor’s fingers, comes straight down his throat, yet he stays where he is, milking every last drop of pleasure for his boy.

He carefully pulls out, discreetly wipes his mouth and gathers up his boy into his arms. Both weak with love, exhausted by lust, they fall asleep between two cloaks in the cave.


End file.
